To Be Remembered
by Moon-and-Back
Summary: One day, years from now, they will have bonfires, when they tell our tales. The tale of the imprint that broke apart a family, the imprint that fell into place like a fairy tale, the wolf who waited years for his imprint to be ready, and the imprint and her wild wolf, who tried to save them all. But one cannot save a person from their-self. We would be remembered. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Preface- Home

If I'm being honest, I never planned to write it all down. Writing, in anything other than song form, had always eluded me. It wasn't something that I had excelled at. Maybe it's just that I never had anything to write. But now, well it's just too good not to share. When I ran away from my problems, I didn't know that running would lead me home.

I can't bring myself to regret knowing them, any of them. The scars that it has brought me are something I'm proud of. I was a part of something bigger than myself. One day, years from now, they will have bonfires, when they tell our tales. The tale of the imprint that broke apart a family, the imprint that fell into place like a fairy tale, the wolf who waited years for his imprint to be ready, and the imprint and her wild wolf, who tried to saved them all. We would be remembered.

* * *

It had been a long time since I stood on that spot. Ten years to be precise. Ten years since we had packed up and left for the big city, leaving behind my friends, our family and even our home. New York had been exciting, and neither of my parents had been home birds. Trapped in the small town of La Push, they'd been hell bent on getting out since they turned eighteen years old, the only thing that had stopped them was me.

Tiny little baby me, turning up out of the blue, with two bold lines on a pee-stick. They had been stuck in that town eleven years longer than they planned. But they made it out, out to New York, away from the small town madness. They never had plans to come back. But I did. La Push was home, it had always been home. I had done most of my growing up here, my childhood was climbing trees in the forest and making dens in back yards. It had been a pretty great childhood, in my opinion. The boys and I had enjoyed it, anyway.

But now, here I was, twenty one years old and standing on the front porch of a house that had been abandoned in the middle of the night for a half-cocked job offer that had kick started my parents' lives. There was no time for goodbyes. No time for an eleven year old child roused from her sleep to scrawl a letter to her friends. There was only enough time to feel the pain tugging at her heart as she drove away into the darkness. I had kept in contact with a few people, my best friend Kim, my cousin Quil and I would talk occasionally on the phone, he had even come to visit me once. But I knew that this town wasn't going to be the same as I had left it all those years ago.

But I couldn't help buy hope maybe the little bit of brokenness inside me might had fixed itself when I stood on that porch, staring at the chips that had been carved out of the woodwork each month as I grew. I ran my hands down the etchings. This was home, this place was mine. I put down my bag and unlocked the door, I could feel it creaking from disuse. A smile crept on my face as I pushed it open, home after all these years.

Then I heard the voice shouting from behind me. 'Hey, what do you think you're doing over there? That's private property.'

I laughed and shook my head. Turning around to face the nosy sod who was interfering in my arrival home. I was faced with two massive boys, both of whom I recognised, but clearly didn't recognise me.'I know, it's mine.' I flipped my hair over my shoulder, wondering how long it would take for them to click and recognise the face in front of me.

'It can't be, this is an Ateara residence.' The taller of the two, the more brooding, growled. I looked him right in the eye.

'I know that Paul, don't you recognise your own girlfriend?'

Coming home was more of a change than I could ever have imagined it, but I wouldn't change it for the world. That was the day that changed my life.

* * *

A/N So, hi! I've been wanting to write an imprint story for quite a long time now, but I've never had quite the inspiration to get up off my butt and do it! Until now, that is. So please, give me a shot! Read it, let me know what you think, review if you liked it! Review if you didn't! Review if you want to leave me some helpful criticism, or even if you just feel like saying hi! I have high hopes for this annoying little plot bunny in my head, and what I really want to say is that if you stick in this with me, I'll love you all the way to the Moon-and-Back xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One – Home

Running away had seemed like the best plan in that moment. I walked out of that place, back to my apartment and threw everything that I knew I would need, my clothes, my computer, my photographs of my friends and family, into the bag in front of me. I grabbed my keys off of the hook, threw the bag over my shoulder, picked up my guitar in its case and walked out.

As I left I could hear my phone buzzing away on the kitchen table, I didn't go back for it. I couldn't, they didn't need to know where I was, or why I was going, they'd get the message soon enough, maybe I'd call them along the way. All I knew for certain was that I needed a fresh start, an out. And I would follow the road until it led me there. Driving had always managed to keep me calm, I had passed my test as soon as I was old enough to sit it.

I worked my ass off in terrible jobs to maintain a car. Most girls cared more about their hair, make up and clothes. Not me, give me my car and my guitar and I could go anywhere. I never made a conscious decision on where I was going, all I knew was it had to be the last place that they would expect. And I probably got that just right.

No one ever came back to La Push after they got out. Not even those who were taken away against their will. I had just driven, driven and driven some more until I started to recognise the battered down roads, recognise the houses, and the bits of wood, shoved up in trees- things that, to a nine year old, passed as a tree house.

I eventually came to a stop, parking my beautiful, red, baby in a drive way, three days and three thousand miles away from New York. I felt at home. It had been a long three days, only stopping for food, bathroom breaks and to get a few hours' sleep in the car. I was exhausted, a little bit gross and completely ready for a shower. When I put the key in the front door, getting ready to reacquaint myself with the little house I grew up in, I realised I wasn't alone. They thought that I was trying to break and enter into my own house, the two, gorgeous Quileute males. I could understand why they wouldn't recognise me, especially from behind. But I recognised them.

I wasn't exactly the same eleven year old little girl who had been stolen away from her home in the early hours of the morning. I no longer had the awful bob that I sported for most of my childhood, I had grown it out the summer after my parents had taken me to New York. It fell to midway down my back in half curls that were currently tangled in messy knots and looking a bit worse for wear after my long drive. I wasn't wearing my typical tomboy jean shorts and t-shirt. I hadn't thought to change before I ran, I was still wearing my black dress and heels, a small red belt placed around the middle. The only colour I had seen that day I ran. I wasn't the same little girl who had dirt on her face and leaves in her hair. I might not have grown too much taller than I had been aged eleven, my growth stopping shortly after I reached five foot. I was stuck forever at the childlike height of five foot one. But I could see why they wouldn't expect to see my standing on my own door step after all these years. Especially when I had gone all those years without a single letter or phone call to my friends.

I had wanted to, but my mother had claimed a clean break was best. To drag it out would only hurt everyone involved. I wouldn't want to hurt my friends, would I? It had been hard, moving away, making new friends. I hadn't ever needed to make friends, I had just always had them, I had Quil, and Quil's friends became my friends and we were just one big happy group of kids.

But I couldn't blame them for not seeing me for who I was, not ten years down the line. We had all changed so much. And those boys had changed. The men in front of me being Embry Call and Paul Lahote, if it hadn't been for their boyish faces I probably wouldn't have recognised them. Embry wasn't the chubby little boy he once had been.

And Paul certainly wasn't the tall gangly boy I had once agreed to let be my boyfriend. No, these boys were at least six and a half feet tall. And built like tanks, what had happened to them? Had they been leaking steroids into the water in La Push since I had been gone? Didn't I get some of the magic potion to let me sprout up to five foot nine with legs to die for?

When Paul snarled, at me, claiming it couldn't be my home, because it was the old Ateara residence I couldn't help but laugh as I met his eyes.

'I know that Paul, don't you recognise your own girlfriend?' I smirked, my eyes still linked with his. He looked like all the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn't get the words out. But Embry certainly could.

'Aria?' He asked, a huge grin spreading over his face as he made his way up the porch. 'Little Arrie Ateara, is that you?' He pulled me into a huge bear hug making me giggle as he pulled me off of the ground and into his arms.

'In the flesh,' I smiled as he set me back down on the ground. 'How've you been? I can't believe the size of you! I feel like a midget! Weren't you meant to stay short with me?' I asked, putting my hands on my hips in a mock angry manner. I wasn't taking any notice of Paul, who was still gaping at me, open mouthed. It was slightly unnerving. 'You're letting flies in, Paul.' I said absently.

Embry let out a small chuckle, while he took in his friend's current state. He slapped him on the back.

'Wake up, man. We've got to go let the guys know that little Arrie Ateara is back. Quil isn't going to believe this! He's missed you loads! Still talks about you all the time, living it big in New York!' He grinned, before looking back at me, a confused look crossing his face. 'Why have you come back?' He asked, only to get thumped by –a now angry looking- Paul. 'Not that we're not pleased to have you!' He glared at Paul. 'What the fuck, man?'

"Don't question it, she might leave again." He said in a low voice, one that I expect he didn't want me to hear.

Embry replied in a whisper I couldn't hear. I pretended I didn't notice their whispered conversation or the look of surprise that showed upon Embry's face.

"Well, guys, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I could really use a shower. I've been on the road for the last few days, and I'm sure you can smell me a mile off. I'll see you later? You can come around for coffee." I stopped to think for a moment, I had nothing in this house. "After I get some in, that is." I turned to open the door again.

"You do know that there's no water in that house?" Paul called after me. "It's been empty for ten years."

Great, it was just typical that I didn't think that far ahead, I could have called ahead after I left New York if I'd even thought about it. But, of course, I wasn't that smart. I muttered some curse words under my breath.

"Why don't you come over to mine, get a shower and sort some things out for your house? That way at least you can be comfortable, warm and clean. None of which you'll be in that old house." Paul suggested. He seemed both a little timid, but insistent in his request. They weren't two emotions you usually heard together.

I nodded my head. "Sure," I locked the door and walked down the stairs to the boys. "Thanks boyfriend." I smirked, reminding him of our eleven year old selves' unfinished business. "Who am I to pass up a hot shower and a cup of tea?"

I had no idea what was going to happen next, or how the next year would play out. But even looking back on it, all the drama heart ache and excitement, I can't say I regretting going with him.

* * *

A/N Hello to those of you who have just read this for the first time! And welcome to those who have followed / favourited this story! I love you all! I'm sorry I didn't update a new chapter sooner- but I moved flat and am working full time for the summer! Forgive me? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

A hot shower felt like heaven after three days of living in a car. The hot water cascaded down my back washing away more grime than I had been willing to admit was on me. Paul's house was surprisingly well stocked with girly products considering he lived alone. He had both shampoo and conditioner, which clearly weren't a brand he used.

I wasn't complaining, not at all, it worked out perfectly for me. I got to be clean, and I got to creep in on the life of a friend who I hadn't seen in ten years. A friend who got hot. I wasn't stupid, I knew that I was using his booty call kit. The things he kept around for when lady friends stayed the night. It was strange, as kids, I never would have had Paul pegged as the man whore. That was much more up Quil's street.

He was a little womaniser from a young age, always picking flowers from the school gardens just to give them to his various lady-loves. It was quite cute in elementary school. As we got older it became just plain creepy. He would woo girls' years older than him, and flirt with his friends' mothers. Needless to say, the other kids weren't particularly fond of this trait.

I finished washing up, turning off the shower and wringing the excess water out of my hair before stepping out of the shower. I wasn't a particularly high maintenance girl. I couldn't be bothered with bothering to style my hair around 90% of the time, and make up was only a thing for special occasions. I was too lazy to bother with it on a daily basis. Towelling myself dry, I put on a pair of jeans a tank top and an oversized blue jumper. It was getting cold. The start of October was well on the way to starting the long winter.

I pulled on a pair of fluffy socks and padded through to the kitchen, where Paul was. He handed me a mug of steaming hot tea and I smiled as I accepted it.

"Thank you," I said, taking a gulp, feeling the hot liquid slip down to my belly. It was a feeling that was so much associated with home I could help but be overwhelmed with a sense of sadness and loss. Swallowing it back, along with another gulp of the hot liquid I took a seat at the breakfast bar, along with my host.

"How've you been?" I asked, unable to think of something more suitable to say. It had been ten years, he had undoubtedly been through around a million ups and downs in that length of time.

The huge boy before me was smirking into his mug. I couldn't help the blush that had risen to my cheeks. He was mocking me! Without even saying a word this boy- man- thing! Before me was mocking my lack of social skills. Social skills hadn't ever been a thing I had had an issue with before. But for some reason, around Paul, well words just didn't come that easily. I wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that all I could think about doing was running my hands through his inky black hair since I first saw him.

So few males had had genuine inky black hair in New York. There had been so few Natives like myself. Before moving people like me had been all I had known. Being thrown into the melting pot of New York had been nerve-racking to say the least, downright terrifying if we were being a little bit more honest, and having my parents with me was the only thing that had made it remotely bearable.

But New York didn't have trees, or houses build from panks of wood up in them. It didn't have forests to play in or a hoard of boys with inky black hair to play with. New York hadn't been the adventure my parents painted it to be. It had been scary and different and not what I had wanted. I wanted my friends and my home. And instead of forests and boys who loved me I got tarmac and girls who were bitchy because I wasn't the same as them.

Paul was bringing all of these feelings back to me. One smirk at my lack of knowledge to do in a social situation and I was eleven again. Eleven and completely out of my comfort zone.

He took a gulp from his mug of tea. "I've been good, Aria," He said, there was a look in his eyes, a cross between mirth and something she couldn't quite place. "How have you been?" He quirked an eyebrow, showing that he was clearly mocking me. Only using the words I had because he knew they would get a little bit of a rise out of me. I chose to ignore him.

Keeping both my hands wrapped around my mug I took a large gulp and lied. "Life has been good."

"What brings you back to La Push?" He asked me. There was something in his eyes I couldn't quite place when he asked that question. There was a part of me that didn't want to give him the half-truth answer. But I wasn't ready to tell anyone anything. This was my clean break.

"I just fancied a change." I told him with a smile. "It's been a long time since I saw these streets. I started driving, and just ended up here. I can't say I regret it. Though I got quite the welcome. Not what I had been expecting!"

He had the grace to blush and duck his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. We thought you were an intruder." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"An intruder with keys?"

"I never said we were bright, Arrie." He said, with a smirk.

"I've missed you," The words were out of my mouth before I could think. The honesty in them surprised me. I had missed him and the way we had fallen back into the mutual banter that we had left behind ten years ago made me smile. It also made me remember everything I had left behind. The easy friendships that seemed like they could just pick back up. Things that I had never had in New York.

"I need to make a few calls." I told Paul before closing my eyes and muttering lowly about my own stupidity.

There was a low rumbling noise coming from somewhere in the kitchen, it made my head snap up in shock, was that coming from Paul?

"I've left my phone in New York." I told him, internally cursing my stupidity. I should have picked up another one on my way here. I just hadn't wanted to have that phone. It had too many ties. Too many people knew it. They might have wanted to talk to her. She wanted away from them. "Any chance you have a phone I could borrow? I need arrange having my water put on."

An hour later and many difficult conversations with irritating call centers I had an appointment to have my water and electricity put back on. Now all I had to do was sort that wreck of a house out and I would be golden. I wandered into the living room looking for Paul. I wanted to say goodbye before I left.

He was lounging on the sofa, an old cartoon playing on the TV. He looked so carelessly handsome, I couldn't help the way my heart rate sped up in a way it hadn't since I was eleven years old.

"Paul," I called out from the doorway, not daring to go any further forward. "Thanks for everything, but I should really go sort out things at the house. It's going to take a lot of work."

Paul looked over the back of the sofa at me. "Don't be silly, you can't do anything tonight." He told me, his tone chastening. "The boys will be round in about an hour for your homecoming bonefire."

His tone was so nonchalant, like this wasn't something strange. Like I should have known that I was going to be bombarded with my childhood in the next hour.

"Besides, the boys and I will sort out the house for you." He said. "Remembering your coordination from tree houses gone by you are not the most DIY friendly." He smirked.

I hadn't even been back a day and it already felt like home. I won't lie to you, I didn't understand why, and I didn't question it. I just went with it.

"My DIY is just fine." I said, my voice a tad haunty. He just snorted.

"Liar. Just let the boys do it. We can do it in a fraction of the time and I bet we won't break any bones."

I couldn't help but gape at him. He was probably right. But I didn't understand, how could he still know? I hadn't seen him in ten years. How could he still know me so well?

I opened my mouth to say something else, but there was a knock at the door.

Paul smirked. "Saved by the bell."

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think please folks! I love feedback! And It makes me want to write more! Plus, I'd really like to know if I should bother to continue :P If no one wants to read it it feels a tad pointless! I love those of you who HAVE reviewed! Thank you! And to those of you who have followed/favourited. You are all the best!


	4. Chapter 4

It was one thing to feel at home while bantering with Paul and reuniting with Embry. But I did not feel at all at home at my own 'homecoming bonfire'. It wasn't at all what I had expected. It wasn't until then I realised how much things really had changed in La Push.

Embry arrived early with arms full of wood to construct the bonfire in the back garden, interrupting my retort to Paul. It really was going to be witty! Once I thought of it that was… It wasn't particularly Embry that surprised me, coming through the door. He seemed to be very at home in Paul's house. It was the woman who followed through the door after him.

She was blowing her hair out of her eyes, her arms too full of Tupperware's to be of any help. She looked like she was struggling under the weight of them, but Paul- being an oblivious male- was of absolutely no help. I dashed off of the couch and grabbed the top three boxes. Giving the girl a sympathetic smile. She returned it with one of gratitude. She really was beautiful. She had soft features, bright blue eyes that were ringed with eye liner and a set of thick black eye lashes. She had pouty pink lips and the peaches and cream completion of a paleface that I had longed for when she had first moved to New York. She had a figure that most women would kill for. She was by no means a super model. No in the eyes of runway models this girl would probably have been considered obese. But she wasn't. No she had a womanly figure, ample bosom that was equalled out by the swelling of her hips, rounding her into an hour glass figure.

She really wasn't a skinny girl, she would never be mistaken for a little girl; she was a goddess. Her hair fell down her back in soft curls that were far too perfect to be natural. Her dress was figure hugging and travelled the length of her leg down to her calves and. It was a dark red, almost burgundy colour, and had a pair of gorgeous heeled sandals to match.

All in all, I felt a little intimidated by this girl. She looked as though she was dressed for a night on the town. I was wearing my comfy clothes and hadn't even bothered to do my hair. I wouldn't normally care, but this girl. She made me feel so undeniably….New York. She was the girl that I wanted to be when I was thirteen years old and I hadn't quite worked out that being me was enough, yet. That didn't come until I turned fifteen and got asked on my first date. By a boy who was just as native as I was. And I thought that he was the most beautiful boy in the world. And he was what made me into what I was. Broken. But it wasn't something that I wanted to think about now.

I was home, and there were people coming to see me. And I knew them, maybe not the grown up them, or the them that they've tried on for the day, but the them that they were when they were ten years old and my best friends. And I liked to think that, like me, they were still the same.

"Thanks for your help." The brunette beauty before me smiled. "Embry," She said his name a little louder than necessary to make it clear to the boy that she was talking about him. "Is a bit hopeless at actually helping the tiny little females in his life carry the mountains of food that he likes to eat."

"Sorry, babe!" Embry's disembodied voice called through from the back garden where he and Paul were sorting out the wood.

I chuckled. "He's still exactly like he was when he was ten then. Thinks that everyone is just as strong as he is?" I quirked an eye brow and smirked. The woman chuckled as she sorted through the food before her.

"I think I'll like you," The girl chuckled. "I'm Evie." She held out her hand.

"Aria." I replied. "And I'm sorry to say that Embry has not mentioned you!" I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't. "In the three seconds that I've seen him since I got back, that is. But its Embry, I would have thought he'd be very quick to brag about finally having a girlfriend." I couldn't help but smirk at my small dig.

I heard the boy yell out in protest from the back garden. He could deal with it. He would always be the chubby short kid in my head. And no one would have believed that the same little Embry would have been able to get with a beautiful girl like Evie.

Evie smiled at me. "Ah, I'm not surprised he didn't mention me. He's too bone headed to think of anything that's happening at that very moment. He was probably too caught up in seeing you again." She told me, tossing a salad from the Tupperware into one of Pauls bowls. She knew her way around the kitchen. Something told me that she wasn't just some 'latest squeeze' she was a permanent fixture in Embry's life. Something, that I could realise I wasn't. Not really. I wouldn't be passing judgement on these people tonight. They were coming here to pass judgement on me. Even the ones who I had known up until I left LaPush, they wouldn't really know me anymore. As much as I already knew this, the girl before made that glaringly clear. She knew everyone better than I did.

And that terrified me. I was on my way in to a party where realistically I didn't _know _anyone. I had once, but I didn't now. I pushed down my nerves and helped in dishing up the various dishes Evie had prepared. "It looks like he hasn't changed since childhood then." I smiled at her.

She looked me over once, a strong motherly vibe oozing from her. "I think I'm going to like you." Evie stated. "Don't worry, I'll protect you tonight. I won't let Paul throw you to the wolves." She smirked.

I chuckled. "You have no idea how good it feels to know I have someone on my side." I told her. "This party is supposedly my 'homecoming' I have no idea who Paul has invited. But I don't really know anyone in LaPush other than him, Embry and my cousin Quil. I lost contact with everyone else."

She nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit right in. Everyone is nice really. They can just be a bit intimidating all that once. When Embry and I first got together, he brought me to a Bonfire, similar to this one. It was terrifying." She smiled, somewhat fondly. "I punched Paul in the face that night because I caught him looking down my top. We've been fast friends ever since."

I couldn't help but gape at her. I couldn't believe that she just said it in good humour. Paul creeped on her, she hit him. All ancient history. All funny stories. All things that, for some unfathomable reason, I felt like I shouldn't have missed. Evie carried two bowls out to the table that was set up in the garden. I followed, picking up a couple of my own.

"That's is? He creeped, you punched and the three of you have been friends ever since?" I asked, incredulity creeping into my tone.

"What can I say, Arrie? I'm irresistible," Paul creeped up behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin. He was lucky that I had already placed down my bowls otherwise he would be covered in potato salad and cous cous. I slapped him on the chest, and I could feel the rumble of his chuckle. Dick.

Evie rolled her eyes and kissed Embry on the cheek. "You willing to bet that these two will be getting it on by the end of the month?" Embry asked his girlfriend. I felt my face turn bright red. I hadn't come home for this. I hadn't come back for Paul or Embry or anyone. But I knew the reason that my face was turning red wasn't because I wanted to splutter my objections. But because I could feel the attraction between Paul and me. And the fact that they could feel it too was embarrassing to me. It made me feel like a little girl. I couldn't get my words right. I couldn't gather them together enough to make myself coherent, I needed a good retort but my brain wasn't working fast enough.

"Don't you remember, Embry?" Paul asked, a smirk on his face, his hand snaking around my waist. "I don't need that month. Arrie's already my girlfriend. Has been for…" He looked down at me, a smile playing on his features. "What is it Aria? Eleven years?"

There it was, that quick retort, it just didn't come from me this time.

"Almost tweleve by my count," I smirked, loving the gormless look on Embry's face. "I do recall Quil being pissed off at our 'relationship' for quite a while before being whisked away to New York."

Paul kissed my hair, a gesture so intimate that it caught me off guard. "Well so long as you don't leave again I guess that I can forgive you and keep you as my girlfriend." Paul told me.

I stared up at him, in complete shock, no longer able to tell if he was kidding or not. But feeling completely out of my comfort zone. Terror flooding through my system. I wasn't ready for anything, not really. Not even something as old and familiar as Paul. But I was saved from saying this by the hoard of people who were pouring into Paul's garden.

Let the games begin.

* * *

_A/N _Hello to those of you who are still with me, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews! This chapter did not end up how I thought it would. I planned on actually having the bonfire in it, but Evie and Aria had some other plans. That Aria chick likes tangents! Please let me know what you think about the chapter, if you leave me a nice review I tend to update faster, its motivation! All writers need it! I love you and thank you for sticking by me! I'll update again soon, and I promise you'll get more characters when I do! Please review! Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

It was from that moment of terror that my night went downhill. I was saved from the awkwardness of Paul acting like we were actually in a relationship to a bonfire that was 'supposedly' in my honour. I didn't know more than five people present. It was overwhelming, frightening, and honestly I didn't feel any more at home here than I would have in a night club in New York.

I don't know what I had expected really. I mean, I had clicked so quickly with Paul and Embry, I supposed that it would be that way with everyone. That, really, nothing had changed in the last ten years. It was naïve and stupid. But it was what I had believed. The reality of the party was much worse than the idea of it. I wasn't the belle of the ball. It didn't want to be, I wasn't that girl, nor did I want to be.

No, that would be Emily. Now I am not a bitchy girl. I never got involved in clique politics at school and I wasn't one for judging others prematurely. But who the hell was she and why was she taking over my party? I wouldn't have been so bothered if she had made the effort to introduce herself to me, or even nod in my direction.

It all started when the doorbell rang, saving me from my awkward, yet butterfly inducing, conversation with Paul. In came the hordes, some of them who I knew, some of them I didn't. I couldn't really tell right away because I was swept up into the arms of my cousin, whose smile looked like it was going to split his face. I couldn't help but giggle as he spun me around in a circle.

'It's good to see you too, Quil." I giggled, kissing him on the cheek. He squeezed me tighter.

"I'm so happy you're home, Arrie. Mom wants you to come around to dinner. To talk." I nodded, knowing exactly what my aunt wanted to talk about and being grateful he didn't out it to the whole room. I wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe not ever.

"That would be nice." I smiled at him, before pulling him back into another hug. "I really have missed you, Quilly." I told him. "It feels like a million years ago that you came to visit me. We were still so young! What were we? Fifteen the last time we saw each other face to face?" I asked him. "And let me tell you boy, you have channngeed since that day." I elongated my words with a fond smile and a slap to the shoulder. "You're buff, boy!"

He chuckled and gave me the once over. "I can't say you grew up bad either, Arrie. I might have to keep you under lock and key now that you're back on the Rez! I don't want the kiddies eying you up!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, Quil, and it's not like I would have ever had to deal with anything like that in New York, is it? That city is full of perfect gentlemen and no one would ever look at anyone the wrong way."

He paused for a moment, his eyes dawning realisation. "Point taken." He wraped an arm around my shoulders. "Let's get a drink. You've not even seen Jake yet, have you?"

I shook my head, allowing him to lead me over to the punch bowl that Evie had set up, it was for the females at the party, the rest of the table was littered with cans and bottles filled with beers and ciders. "I've not seen anyone other than Paul and Embry, the dumbass pair who accused me of breaking into my own house." I raised my voice as we walked past Embry, making sure he knew how much of an ass I thought him. He only raised his middle finger in response. I couldn't help but chuckle. "But seeing as I've been back for all of a few hours this isn't surprising. I mean, what did you expect me to do? Pop in on all the boys before I unpacked?" I teased him, which earned me a shove.

"Oh, shut it, Arrie, you knew what I meant!" I grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is the menace?" I asked, my eyes sweeping the garden for a familiar face. This party seemed to be lacking in them. I felt a pair of hands grab hold of my shoulders, making me squeal in shock. I spun around to face my attacker.

"Damn it Black!" I yelled at him, my hand on my chest, trying to get my heart beat back to its normal pace. The boys were looking on and laughing. Paul threw a ball at Jacob's head which he dodged. Damn male reflexes.

"What?" He shrugged, acting innocent. "You called me a menace, what was I supposed to do, Minnie?"

My eyes narrowed. "No." He was not starting that, I was a grown woman, this was not happening.

Quil's eyes brightened, and Embry wandered over. "I totally forgot about that nickname." He stated.

"So had I," Quil grinned.

"You are not calling me that." I glared at the trio. They were looking smug. Minnie was the worst of the nicknames they had bestowed on me as a small child. Quil had been known as little Attera, in the neighbourhood. One day, aged five with wide eyes and an innocent heart I had asked, in the presence of the boys, if Quil was little Attera, what was I?

My aunt saying that I could be mini Attera had been an attempt to include me. The boys merely latched on to the mini part of it, related it to the ghastly Disney mouse and referred to me as Minnie on and off for the next ten years. They were lucky that none of them had their noses broken by my rage.

The worst that any of them had been injured was the bit of pencil that was still lodged in Embry's hand after he mocked me while I was in a particularly bad mood.

"Oh come on, Aria," Quil rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen. We didn't call you it that much, it wasn't even that bad a nick name!"

I glared at him, raising my eyebrows. "You want a pretty pencil mark in your hand to match, Embry's?" I asked him.

Quil and Jacob exploded with laughter. Embry was looking ashamed, I looked between the three of them a tad confused.

"Dude, _that's _how you got that scar in your hand? Arrie did that?" Jake asked his friend.

Embry scratched the back of neck, embarrassed. "What? She was a vicious little brat!"

I smirked. These three hadn't changed, not really. They made me feel more comfortable, more at home.

I poured myself a second glass of punch, looked around the garden, Paul was chatting to a large Quillete man who I didn't recognise. The boys were still mocking Embry. Evie called over to me from her place with the girls at the party.

"Aria!" She caught my attention. "Come over and meet the girls!"

I couldn't help but feel intimidated as I walked over to the gaggle. I had always been more of a guys girl. Girls scared me, other than one on one they tended to be bitchy, catty and two faced. I had never been one to enjoy such pettiness. I couldn't be. I had only ever had interaction with boys until puberty. I was introduced to girl world just as hormones were kicking in. It wasn't particularly nice.

I forced a smile on my face and my feet to walk over at an acceptable pace. These girls were chatting amongst themselves. All dressed up, all sipping punch. I couldn't help but feel inadequate in my leggings and jumper. I was comfortable, but I was not party ready. I half wished I had had the foresight to change. Or that Evie had demanded it.

But all thoughts of vanity vanished from my head the second I reached the group. There were four girls standing there. Well three. Three and a vampire.

That girl wasn't human, she wasn't. I knew that at a glance, but she was drinking the punch. She wasn't flinching as she did it. My heart started racing, pounding against my chest like nobody's business. What was I going to do? I didn't let my smile falter, I didn't let them see any weakness.

Clearly they didn't know, how could they know? Not everyone knew about vampires. In La Push they were taught the legends, but not everyone had parents who were searching for answers, or for real mythical creatures- as contradictory as it sounded.

"Hi," I said, as I reached the group. Evie shot me, what I assumed was, a reassuring smile.

"Aria, these girls here are Kim, Emily and Nessie." She told me.

Nessie, was that the monsters name? Named after another monster, how poetic. But thoughts of the thing before me, the thing I wasn't quite sure of, were knocked from my head when I suddenly realised who one of the girls before me was.

"Oh my god, Kim!" I said, I hadn't realised she was here. "I had no idea you were here!" I told her, then looked her over. "Or that you were expecting!"

Kim, the girl who I had once thought my best- and only- girl friend, smiled at me. "It's been a long time Aria." She told me. "It's good to see you."

I opened my mouth to strike up a conversation with Kim, have a catch up but I was cut off. "So Kim, when do you want to arrange the baby shower?" The girl, Emily, I thought, butted in. In my horror with the thing that called itself Nessie and my shock that there was someone my age having a baby I had barely even registered this woman.

Which was something, because she was hard to miss. Her face marred all down one side, clawed badly in a way I had never seen before, but recognised, as though from a distant dream long forgotten. The girls talked about the looming baby shower. Every time I attempting to talk, which was quite rare seeing as I had no idea what one was to say about a baby shower. I had never been to one, I had never actually thought about kids, myself. But whenever I attempted to contribute, the girl, Emily cut me off. At first I thought it might be accidental. But after an hour and around seven different topics of conversation I realised that it was intentional.

Just as she was telling the girls about how lovely Sam- who I assumed was her boyfriend, fiancé, husband or significant other of some kind- was being lately I made a slight interruption.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I'm just going to go have a chat with the boys." I said with a smile, having had enough awkward interaction for the night.

Emily put on a shocked front. "But you've barely said a work, Ariel." She said- I assumed she was talking to me.

Evie gave her a sharp glance. "Her name is Aria, Emily." She said. "You know that, she's Quil's cousin and close friend of Jacob, Embry…and Paul." She hesitated slightly before adding Paul's name, it was a pregnant pause as though here was something else she had truly meant to say.

I could feel tension ripple through the group.

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Kim said glancing between the two nervously. I wasn't sure what was going on. It was as though there was some kind of pissing match going on between the two girls.

Almost as though they had felt the tension Paul, Embry and a man I didn't recognise sauntered over to the group.

"Everything ok here, ladies?" Embry asked, wrapping his arms around Evie, causing her to relax against him, almost against her will.

"I don't know, ask _Ariel._" Evie grumbled. Embry looked at me, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"It's nothing." I smiled. "Emily just misheard my name, it was a simple mistake, it could have happened to any of us." I smiled across at her. She returned the smile, but it was bitter, fake. She was looking at me as though I was a challenge. She was more intimidating to me than the thing next to her that I knew, _knew_, wasn't human.

I felt completely out of my comfort zone. I was being sized up, I knew that much. I just didn't know what to do with that information. Nor did I know what to do about this girl- this Nessie.

I could tell that she wasn't a full vampire. But I also knew that she wasn't human. She didn't seem dangerous. I was watching her with Jacob, he was whispering into her ear and a blush reached her cheeks. But my instincts were telling me to run away from this thing to run back home.

And that thought knocked me for six. Home was here, home was La Push. Not New York.

No New York was safety. New York was home. Damn it. My brain bouncing back and forth, making me nervous. I was just back in La Push, and I was dealing with bitchy girls, and things that I wasn't quite sure were human and I didn't have anyone to consult about it.

I couldn't go back ot New York. There wasn't anything to go back for. Not without consequences.

Damn it.

"Would you excuse me please?" I said to the group before making my way, rather quickly, back to the house. I needed to breathe. I needed a plan. They clearly were unprepared for things like Nessie in La Push. She should have been an impossibility. But here she was, dating an old friend.

I knew that I could call... no it was a stupid idea. I had left it all behind. All of it, I didn't want to be a part of that world anymore. I couldn't.

I locked myself in the bathroom breathing hard. This was more complicated than I thought. I splashed some water onto my face and looked in the mirror. I didn't have as good a poker face as I would have liked. I looked afraid. I felt afraid.

I heard someone knock on the door. I put myself back together took a deep breath and opened it. Paul stood before me, worry painting his features.

"You ok, Arrie? You seemed a bit off back there."

I smiled, like I could tell him. Like I could let him know the danger that lay in his garden. Or that could come following me back to La Push.

"I'm fine, Paul." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Just a little tired, that's all. I had a long journey."

Paul nodded, clearly not buying a word I just said, but not wanting to call me out on my lie. He pulled me into a hug. The one thing that I really needed. I lay my head on his shoulder and just let him embrace me. It had been one hell of a day, and I could use a friend.

* * *

A/N Hello my pretties! Thank you for joining me, for all your reviews, favourites and follows! Have a longer chapter as a treat! ;) There is a lot of ambiguity in this chapter and for that I am sorry. All I can say is all will be revealed in time! And I promise it will be worth your wait! Sorry for any errors that there may be in this chapter, I'm a dyslexic without a proof reader! I do what I can! Please leave me a review telling me what you think. Do you like Evie? What do you think of Aria's views of Renesme? Are you curious to know about New York and Aria's past? Leave me a review and tell me!

Update- ok, updated this again already. Slipped into Third Person at one point and started using British terms in another. Sorry folks. This is what happens when you update half asleep!


End file.
